Rock Band with The Cullen's
by iluvedward12
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Emmett got a hold of Rock Band?
1. Rock Band

"Mississippi Queen…

"Mississippi Queen….if you know what I mean!" Yes, this is what I heard from outside of the Cullen's house when Edward and I pulled up. Edward put the car in park and before I knew it, he was beside me helping me out of the car. I guess he noticed my confused expression because he explained;

"Well…while we were out hunting, Emmett decided to cut his trip a little short so he can buy a new game. See he has this fascination with the play station 3. And there is this new game called Rock Band and it's been sold out of all the stores here in Washington. So Emmett thought it'd be wise to go to every Best Buy in every state to try and find this game. He found one in New Mexico and has been playing it ever since."

"Rock Band? I've never even heard of it?" I said as we started to walk towards the door hand in hand. Edward stepped in front of me to open the door and I finally got to see where the source came from. Emmett was singing "Mississippi Queen" into the microphone, Alice was playing the drum set, Jasper was playing the electric guitar and Carlisle was playing the bass guitar.

Emmett was running around in circles, Jasper was standing on the furniture playing his chords and Alice was beating her sticks on the drums like she was an expert. You could say that they definitely did the name of the game justice. I looked over at Esme and Rosalie who were sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, and banging her heads to the beat.

I couldn't help but to laugh, and that suddenly stopped when I realized they would eventually make me play something. Maybe I should turn and leave now. I think Jasper sensed the fear because when I started to turn around, Jasper yelled, "Oh no, you don't!" And that just made Emmett pause the game, which made everyone turn and look at me. Great…just great.

"Bella!" yelled Emmett, as he came and gave me one of his bone crushing hugs. As he ran to me, he accidentally ripped the plug from the microphone out of the consol and it hit Jasper square in the face. As soon as he let me go, Alice came and did the same thing. I don't know how much more of these hugs I can take. By the time I'm 21, I'll need a wheel chair or physical therapy for my back.

"Do you want to play?" asked Emmett, enthusiastically.

"Uh…no," I said with a stern face as I made my way over to the couch with Esme and Rosalie. There was no way I was going to embarrass myself by playing some ridiculous game.

"Yes? Oh okay, good! You can go next!" yelled Emmett as he leapt from the door to his spot in front of the television. I sighed, how did I think that I was going to get away with that.

"Ladies and gentlemen…lets rock!" said Emmett as he pumped his fist in the air. And with that, Emmett resumed the game and started dancing around again singing, "Mississippi Queen…she taught me everything!" One time, Emmett was jumping around so hard that he bumped into the table and knocked a very expensive looking lamp over.

And when that happened I could hear Esme whimper and say, "That was my new lamp!" It was kind of sad actually, I knew how much the Cullen women loved their possessions.

I think I finally understood the game. Each instrument had a specific note to follow. The drummer had to beat the right color of their drums and the guitarist's had to strum the right chord. The singer didn't have it that bad; they just had to follow the certain pitch as close as they could. , Alice stood up and stretched her arms and legs which meant their song was finally over. "Thank God," whispered Esme as she got up to go retrieve what was left of her lamp.

"So Bella, what's it going to be? Do you want to play the drums, guitar, or microphone? And don't even think about running because you know I would just catch you," Emmett said with a smug grin on his face. I looked to Edward with wide eyes for some support, but he just shook his head and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Fine, I'll take the microphone." I sighed as I stood up and snatched the microphone out of his hand. I gave him a what I considered an evil look, but he just laughed. I took the controller and scrolled through the songs. I didn't know very many of them, but I chose to do one I was pretty familiar with, "Wanted Dead Or Alive" by Bon Jovi. I turned around to see who was playing and I noticed that they changed everything up. Edward was the electric guitar, Rosalie was the drummer, and Emmett was the bass.

"Ready?" I asked, completely dreading how horrible I was going to sound. It reminded me of American Idol, how people would completely destroy the artist's song. Bon Jovi, I just want to apologize in advance. I chose the easy level while everyone chose the expert level, and then the song came on. Rosalie had the opening beat while Edward had the guitar solo. I looked around at Alice with wide eyes, but she just gave me an encouraging nod as she bobbed her head to the beat. Here we go.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Wow, I didn't sound that bad. The little arrow hit every pitch perfectly and it kept saying the line I just sang was amazing. I looked back at Edward as I sang the last line, and he had that adorable half smile on his face. I decided that the Cullen's made fun of me enough, so I thought that I should have a little fun. It couldn't hurt, right? I finished the song and at the end it said that my accuracy was 100. Well, so did everyone else's but hey, this was my first time.

"Bella, you rocked my socks off!" yelled Emmett as he gave me a high-five. Alice came and gave me a hug as she was bouncing up and down. I felt someone grab me from my waist and spin me around.

"Wow, I never thought that'd I'd ever date a rock star," winked Edward. I stood up on the tip of my toes and gave him a kiss. Everyone was amazed at how well I did. Heck, even I was amazed; I didn't think I had it in me.

"Do you know what this means? We're going to go try out for American Idol!" screamed Alice. That did it; there was no way I was going to try out for American Idol. I could just see it now, me walking into auditions and accidentally falling on top of Simon Cowell. I gave Alice a look, and immediately she stopped jumping and took the microphone. "Never mind," she said with a sad look.

We switched positions for the next song, and somehow I ended up with the electric guitar. Edward sat this song out and promised he would help me. He taught me how to play and he said it wasn't that complicated. Alice picked "I Think I'm Paranoid" by Garbage. Esme was playing bass and Carlisle was playing the drums. I picked easy while the rest of the family picked expert again. The song started and I immediately had notes to play. Edward told me the best way to be successful was to memorize the first three colors on my guitar; green, red and yellow. So when the first notes came, I knew where they were, I just didn't know they would come so fast. And then I had to strum each note, it was a lot harder than I thought. Edward would have to help me when the colors came up by saying one, two, or three which represented which finger I had to use. When the song was over, the accuracy on the screen read as follows; 100, 100, 100, 77.

"Yep, I don't think guitar is for me. I'll just stick with the microphone, thanks," I said as I handed Edward the guitar.

"Oh don't worry Bella. We'll work on it. But tomorrow I'm going out and buying the new DDR game for Play Station 2!" yelled Emmett.

"Translation, please? What does DDR mean?" I asked, confused.

"Dance, Dance, Revolution. Duh Bella, where have you been?" asked Emmett, as he looked at me like I was some kind of alien. It took me a second to grasp what he was saying but then I understood. I had to dance. And with that, I looked around in horror and then I ran.


	2. The bet

While I was laying there trying to not wake up from my slumber, I felt someone laying there beside me

While I was laying there trying to not wake up from my slumber, I felt someone laying there beside me. I flipped over on my other side and I saw the love of my life, my Edward. He was re-reading my favorite book "Wuthering Heights" with the lamp on my nightstand on. I cuddled up to his chest, closed my eyes, and pretended to snore.

"Good morning. Thank goodness Charlie isn't home because your obnoxious snoring would wake him up," whispered Edward as he kissed my forehead.

"You know, you could bring some of your stuff over here. I mean, if you're desperate enough to read that book again, you must be pretty bored," I said with only one eye open.

"Don't worry about me. I was mostly just thinking about your little performance last night. Did I mention how sexy that was?" laughed Edward. "I have my own little rock star." I suddenly had a flashback to last night, especially the part when Emmett mentioned DDR. And I did run, but I didn't get as far as I would have liked. I actually only got to the front door before Emmett threw himself in front it. I gave up then because I knew that this was just one blockade I couldn't get by. He told me it wouldn't be hard and it's not like I really have a choice. So for all I know, he could be out right now buying the game that will make me end up with a broken ankle. Suddenly, I remembered that Charlie told me today's forecast; nice and sunny. With a smile on my face, I scrambled out of bed as fast I could and ran to the window. I threw open the curtains and the rays of the sun hit me right in the face.

"Ha! It's sunny outside, Edward, and do you know what that means? That means that Emmett can't go out and buy that game. I will remain alive for at least one more day!" I said happily.

Edward just chuckled and said, "Yes you are right. But you know when we go over today; he'll just want to make you an expert at Rock Band, right?"

"Hey, I'll take it. It just gives me more time to come up with a good excuse so I can miss this new torturous game," I said, deeply in thought. Again, Edward just laughed but got up and said, "Well, let's go!" I quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and was on my way to Edward's house. When I walked into the house, the first thing I saw was Emmett standing on the edge of the couch, singing Blitzkrieg Bop into the microphone. He was wearing a white tank top, a pair of black boxers with little red guitars, a red tie around his forehead and a cowboy hat. Edward and I just started laughing at the sight of him.

"What?" asked Emmett, innocently; like he had no idea why we were laughing at him.

"Um…have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look absolutely ridiculous," I said, holding in my laughter as best as I could. I wondered where the rest of the Cullen's were because it seemed weird that'd they would miss this.

"Now!" yelled Edward from behind me. And all of a sudden, the whole Cullen family popped out of their hiding places and started to take pictures of him. Then the next thing I know everything went dark. I heard Emmett shouting, "Give me back my pants! Guys, this isn't funny!" I then realized that Edward put his hands over my eyes. I heard a crash, a yelp, and then silence. Edward removed his hand from my face and I saw that Emmett and Jasper were lying on the floor opposite of the toppled couch. I noticed that Emmett's pants were on, thankfully, and all the Cullen's were rolling around laughing.

"We got you, baby!" screeched Rosalie, while she was waving her camera around in the air.

"Wait a second; you had this planned all along?" Emmett questioned, as he pointed a finger at Edward.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I knew sooner or later you would do something like this. And we didn't want to miss it; you could say that it was a Kodak moment."

"That's it, Eddie, you, me, and the Rock Band. You think you can beat me? Or are you too chicken?" teased Emmett, as he walked around in a circle flapping his "wings".

"One, don't call me Eddie. Two, I could take you in any instrument in this Rock Band. And three, bring it on!"

"Alright then, so here's the deal. If I win, you have to be my slave for a week straight!" yelled Emmett. I do have to admit, that was pretty good.

"Alright, Emmett; but if win, you have to take this guitar, go to the food court of the mall, and sing "Boys" by Britney Spears. And you have to wear that with a tutu." Now that was good.

"Alright Eddie, it's a deal!"

And with that, the boys headed over to the couch and were arguing about who was going to sing first. I made my way over to the couch and sat between Alice and Rosalie.

"This is going to be good!" whispered Rosalie. The boys decided that they should play rock, paper, scissors to settle their argument. Emmett won two out of three, so he got to go first and pick the song.

"Um, guys, what's going to happen if you both get the same score?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you pick a song you both know and sing it with your eyes closed! Trust me, there will only be one winner!" giggled Alice. So the boys picked "Are You Going to Be My Girl" by Jet and Esme ran upstairs to her room to grab a blindfold. When she came back with one, all the Cullen's just sat there and looked at her.

"What?"

"Why do you guy's have a blindfold?" Emmett asked, with a face full of horror.

"Hello, Carlisle and I aren't that old," Esme said as she bent down to kiss Carlisle.

"Eww…" the Cullen's exclaimed all at once. She took the blindfold and wrapped it around Emmett's head. Alice chose the expert level for him and started the song. As soon as the song started, he was dancing all around. Quickly, Esme got up and took down all the valuable's in the room and put them in the kitchen. He started singing the song and as I watched the screen, he wasn't even missing a beat. He even personalized the song by changing some of the words.

_Big black boots,  
Long blonde hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare._

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl, Rosalie?

It was actually kind of funny, even Rosalie was laughing. But as the song continued, he got so excited that he was shouting into the microphone. Which made his performance go from perfect to average; the arrow was flying all over the place. I think that Edward noticed that too because when Emmett was spinning around in circles by Edward's side of the couch, Edward stuck his foot out and tripped him. It looked like it happened in slow motion; Emmett went flying in the direction of the wall and he ripped the microphone out of the game system. When he finally landed, his whole upper body was inside the wall with just his legs flailing around in the room. And all at once, the whole family fell to the floor laughing.

When I was gasping for air, I noticed the song was still going and his audience was booing him. His meter went from being green and perfect to poor and red. When the song finished and the accuracy came up on the screen, it said it was a 70. That just made us laugh even harder. Emmett finally wiggled loose from the wall and gave all us all an even look, especially Edward.

"What? It's not my fault that you tripped over my foot," Edward said, getting up and taking the microphone. Alice ripped the blindfold off of Emmett's head and tied it onto Edward. She took the controller and played the same song over again. It was kind of funny to hear Edward sing. His voice is so nice and has great tone quality. It made me want to close my eyes and just sway along with the sound. But it was strange because this beautiful, sweet voice was singing a rock song. It was obvious that every one was feeling the same way because when I looked around, Alice, Rosalie and Esme had their cell phones open and in the air. They were swaying with the music and it made sense for them to use cell phones instead of lighters. Lighters and Vampires don't mix very well.

"Hey Bella, are you catching any flies over there?" chuckled Emmett. I just realized that my mouth was wide open and I didn't even know it. I was watching the screen and Edward would hit each note perfectly; the crowd was going wild. Emmett was looking for some payback because he stood up and chucked a pillow at him. Edward dodged the pillow just in the nick of time. He finished the last note and we all stood up and applauded him. He took his blind fold off, gave a bow, and came over and kissed me. I truly felt like I was dating a rock star. When his accuracy came up, it was 100. While we all complimented him on his singing, Emmett was laying on the floor having a temper tantrum.

"It's not fair!" was all he said before Rosalie threw a pillow at him.

"Looks like you lost the bet, dear brother. Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson," said Edward. He picked me up bridal style and he took me up to his room. I had my human moment and when I came back, he was spread out on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"How can you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Be a rock star, a god, AND a great boyfriend all at once?" I teased.

"Well I'm going to be honest, it's pretty hard. You know, with the traveling, the togas, and my hot girlfriend…"laughed Edward.

"Hot girlfriend…where is she?" I said, looking around the room. I walked over to the bed and he gathered me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. "Your voice is amazing. Is there anything that you're not good at?"

"Silly, Bella. I don't think I'm the only one who got a 100 accuracy. Plus I was singing a rock song, for crying out loud. All I was basically doing was saying words. Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," I said, maybe regretting my answer.

"When Emmett gets the Karaoke Revolution game, will you do a duet with me?" I was suddenly regretting my answer.

"Wait a second; I thought the next game was DDR?"

"Oh it is, but the Karaoke game will be next. So what do you say?" I started to snore softly to see if I could fool him.

"Bella, I've watched you sleep since the first time I met you. Do you honestly think I wouldn't know if you were faking?"

"Okay, good point. Let's see if I live past DDR first, then I'll let you know about the duet," I sighed.

"If you honestly think I have worked this hard to keep you alive that I would let you die over a stupid video game, you're crazy." I could almost hear his eyes rolling. At this, I had to giggle; I just hope he's right.

"Go to sleep love; you don't want to miss tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"Emmett's going to do his part of the bet." I closed me eyes as he sang me my lullaby with a big grin on my face. I couldn't wait to see that!


	3. Emmett in a pink tutu

I was still half asleep when I felt something soft brush across my forehead

I was still half asleep when I felt something soft brush across my forehead. I opened one eye and saw that it was Edward's lips which made my heart rate speed up.

"I love it when you do that," he laughed, as he kissed me again. Unfortunately we were interrupted when I heard Edward's door bang into the wall. I almost had a heart attack; my poor heart, it has gone through so much ever since I met Edward. Running inside the room was Alice, wearing a pair of jeans and a very cute red tank top. She ran and jumped onto the bed and yelled, "Good morning, sunshine! We'll I guess not sunshine because if it was sunny then we couldn't do the funniest thing ever today!" I moaned and stuck my head underneath my pillow; she is probably the worst alarm clock ever.

"Oh, c'mon; Do you know what today is?" she practically screamed, as I covered my ears. Edward gave her a look and pulled the pillow off my face.

"I just woke up, Alice. I can't think right now and if you say shopping I'm going to kill you…or I'll have Edward do it."

"Ha…please! Edward wouldn't kill me," said Alice, rolling her eyes.

"Well actually…" said Edward, deep in thought.

"Oh, shut up. Today, Emmett gets to do his bet! And that happens to be at the mall, which means shopping!"

"Is there ever a time where you don't need to shop?" asked Edward.

"No Edward, because I have needs in my everlasting life; blood, shelter, love and shopping. I'm sorry, but it's what I do. And you know what; it's insulting that you even asked me that." I had to laugh at that because I've never heard anyone say that shopping was a need in life.

"Okay, I'm sorry Alice. But she's right; this is going to be good. Maybe Alice can buy you a digital camera so you can take these pictures and have them for the rest of your life," laughed Edward. I looked at them both like they were crazy and buried my head back underneath the pillow. Within five seconds, I felt someone on the end of the bed and the next thing I know, the covers are gone. Literally, Alice ripped all of the sheets off the bed at once and they were lying at the foot of the bed.

With a sigh, I got up and walked towards the bathroom. Realizing that I forgot my clothes, I opened the door to go get them when I almost bumped into a smiling Alice holding up an outfit for me to wear. I took the clothes and went back into the bathroom.

When I came out, I smiled when I saw that Edward was waiting for me. I went up to him and kissed him softly; he picked me up and carried me downstairs. Esme fixed me a bowl of cereal, Lucky Charms; my favorite. I sat down at the table with the rest of the Cullen's and ate. Alice was whispering to Jasper, Rosalie was playing with her hair while Emmett had his head down on the table. Every now and then, I'd hear him mumble, "Why? Stupid Rock Band!" Carlisle was reading the paper while Esme was reading a home designing magazine; and Edward was just watching me.

I took my last bite of Lucky Charms and when I looked down to get my bowl, it was gone. Alice had swiped it and already took it to the sink. She ran over to me and hoisted me on her shoulder, ran upstairs, and let me brush my teeth. As soon as I got out of the bathroom, she grabbed me and within ten seconds, I was sitting in Edward's Volvo.

"Bella are you alright?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy from being carried around like that." He smiled that half smile I love so much and we were off. Instead of turning left out of the drive way, we went right.

"Where are we going? Aren't we going to the mall in Port Angeles?"

"Are you kidding? I won this bet fair and square, so I get to pick which mall he has to do it in. And embarrassing Emmett is a life long dream of mine, besides marrying you of course. So were off to Minnesota."

"Minnesota? Why are we going there?" I asked confused.

"It's the home to the largest mall in the United States, Mall of America. And if I'm embarrassing Emmett, I want everyone to see it," laughed Edward. I joined in because the thought of Emmett having to sing and wear a tutu in the biggest mall of the United States is hilarious.

"The trip will only take exactly an hour; Alice saw it already." I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"You're amazing. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For picking such an awesome wage for the bet." We both laughed together as we held each others hand in the seat. By the time we got there, it was about noon; it took exactly an hour. We parked and when I got out of the car, everyone had a grin on their face…except for Emmett. He looked like he just lost a puppy. Edward grabbed my hand and we headed off towards the mall. The mall was four stories tall, had an AMC movie theater, a wedding chapel, an amusement park and a miniature golf course. The only bad part was that Alice told me it had 520 stores…at least she picked me out comfortable walking shoes.

The food court was huge! And it was so crowded. I suddenly started to feel really bad for Emmett. If I had to do this, I might have died from embarrassment; from all the blood in my body rushing to my cheeks at once! Thank goodness this isn't my bet. Alice turned to Emmett and gave him a shopping bag full of what I'm guessing was his outfit and his guitar. He sighed, took the bag, and headed for the bathroom. As soon as he was gone we all burst out laughing. We headed to the very center of the food court and waited for Emmett's grand appearance. Sure enough, only gone for 2 minutes, I could see him from way across the room. His head was peeking out of the bathroom door and he was looking around. That just sent us all into another fit of giggles.

He took a sigh and he ran towards us. And yes, this was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen. He was wearing his trademark outfit; the boxers, a tank top, a tie around his head and a cowboy hat. But the best part of all was the pale pink tutu he had on; it even had glitter and jewels on it. He jumped up on top of the table and shouted, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm about to rock your socks off!"

He took the unplugged Rock Band guitar and started to shout the song:

_I spotted you dancing'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes  
And the sexy hair.  
I shake shake my thing  
I make the world want you  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I want to see what you can do._

The whole family was laughing so hard that we almost fell over. I had to lean my weight on Edward for support. I could tell he was even having trouble standing up. I looked around at the food court to see everybody else's reactions. They were all frozen with their mouth's wide open. That made me laugh even harder. As I looked back up at Emmett, I thought I saw a trace of happiness in him. I think he actually was enjoying himself. He amazed me; he couldn't be embarrassed even if he tried. He was hopping all over the table and playing the guitar.

_What would it take for you to just leave with me  
Not trying to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl.  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world. _

After this chorus, we all actually fell down laughing. Jasper and Edward were lying on the floor, I sunk down into a chair with Rosalie and Alice, and Esme and Carlisle were lying on another table.

_Boys  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys  
To love her and to hold  
Boys  
When a girl is with one  
Then she's in control _

As Emmett finished up our song, I noticed that everyone in the food court was laughing too. I had to admit, Emmett had a star quality about him. He sang out the last note and he pumped his fist and guitar into the air. The room was roaring with laughter and applause. Emmett got a little carried away and took the guitar and started smashing it against the table. He hopped off the table, grabbed the bag, and ran back to the bathroom. When he came back, we all were still laughing but eventually we stopped. When I stood up Alice was gone, but she returned with a black box in her hand. It wasn't a box, it was a video camera.

"You're such a star, Emmy. Maybe this can be your first music video!" laughed Alice. She suddenly stopped laughing when she saw Emmett's expression and ran. They were running around the food court until Carlisle made them stop.

"Man, I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to wet my pants…but I can't!" laughed Jasper.

"Emmett, you were amazing. But I have to ask; how did you know the words so well?" I asked. And with that, we all started into our laughing fit again while Emmett just stood there glaring at Edward.

"Hey, maybe you'll know better next time. You know, I would have maybe gone easier on you if you didn't call me Eddie," chuckled Edward.

"This has been the best bet ever! But now that it's over…let's shop!" yelled Alice. Here we go. We went to at least 500 out of 520 stores. We rode all the amusement rides at least three times each. We even walked by the Wedding Chapel and Alice was trying to get me to marry Edward right then and there!

We also played three rounds of golf, Emmett won twice and I actually won one. I was as surprised as everybody else. We all decided to let Emmett win because we thought he deserved to win something. So I suspected that maybe they did the same for me. Actually, when Emmett won, he was so excited that when he pumped his fist in the air, the club flew out of his hands and into the air. When he tried to go catch it, he ran forward and stepped on his golf ball and fell backwards. And to top it all off, the club fell and hit him right in the head. I laughed so hard that I had to go use the bathroom.

"What goes up must go down!" was all Edward was able to choke out during his laughing fit. It was getting dark so we decided it was time to leave and go home.

When we got back to the house, Emmett jumped onto the couch and immediately flipped on the television. What we heard next caught all of our attention:

"_Breaking News: Today in the "Mall of America" in Minnesota, there was a mild disturbance in the food court. This man shows a picture of Emmett in his tutu with the guitar appeared to be in his underwear singing Boys by Britney Spears. When the security was called in to take care of it, they couldn't because they were just in shock of what they saw. Instead of the next commercial, were going to show you the whole footage of what happened. Enjoy, and let me just say this; he is one brave man. And just to let this man know, this broadcast will be viewed by millions of viewers. That's definitely one way to come out of the closet. Thank you, and good night."_

I looked around at the Cullen's and noticed that every one of us had frozen into place. I looked at Emmett sitting on the couch and his mouth was wide open and he had a face full of shock and horror.

"Hey Emmett, are you catching any flies over there?" I asked, and that's when we all lost it.


	4. DDR with the Cullen's

DDR with the Cullen's

DDR with the Cullen's

I felt myself start to waken from my sleep, but I didn't want to get up yet. So instead I just thought about what happened last night. I have heard some where that if you laugh enough, that your abs will get more defined. If that is the case, then the Cullen's and I all have 12 packs…if they didn't already before. The news station really did show the whole clip of Emmett singing in the mall and Emmett just sat there with his mouth wide open. I didn't really get to see it again; I was rolling around on the ground with everyone laughing hysterically. I could feel my face turn bright red while the tears were streaming down my face. I probably will never get used to looking around at the Cullen's and seeing them cry but seeing no tears strolling down their faces. As soon as the broadcast ended, Emmett stood up and ran upstairs which caused us to laugh even harder. Just reviewing that memory inside my head made me start laughing uncontrollably.

"Jeez Bella, you scared me. What are you laughing at?" asked Edward, confused.

"Sorry, I just can't help but laugh every time I think about what happened yesterday," I said, holding my stomach. "I laughed so much yesterday that it hurts to laugh…Ow!"

"I don't like to brag but if I do say myself, my bet is going to be pretty hard to top," laughed Edward as he put his arms around me and crushed me into his chest.

"Yes it will; Unluckily for Emmett, he will have to live this down for the rest of his unnatural long life," I said as I cuddled up into him. Bang! I practically jumped off the bed screaming; it felt like my heart fell out of my body. When I looked up at the source of the noise, I saw my door smashed against the wall and Emmett standing over us with a big smile. I didn't know what was happening, but if Emmett was involved; it was bad.

"Good morning!" he yelled, thank goodness Charlie was out fishing this morning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Edward, as he held me and tried to calm me down.

"If you broke my door…" I said, with a menacing glare.

"Oh c'mon, your door is fine. But forget the door, get up and let's go!" said Emmett, as he grabbed the mattress and pulled it off the bed. Thankfully Edward caught me before I fell between the wooden posts and hit the floor. Edward stood up, pushed me behind him and let out a menacing growl.

"Woah…calm down brother! Chill."

"Emmett, for the millionth time, Bella is human! Can you at least try and remember that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; Anyways, we got to go, the rest are waiting for us at the house."

"Why, what's wrong?" worried Edward.

"The volturi?" I asked.

"More vampires?" asked Edward.

"Is Charlie okay?"

"DDR," was all Emmett said.

"Oh okay…wait, DDR? You mean to tell me you came in here, scared Bella to death and destroyed Bella's room all for a stupid game?" growled Edward.

"Well actually, Eddie, it's not just a game; it's Dance Dance Revolution! Bella, hurry up. I've been itching to play but we decided to wait for you guys." Emmett put the mattress back on the bed and made him self comfortable as he sprawled across it. With his head propped up by his shoulder, he winked at me. I groaned, took my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

As I took a shower I thought about writing a will before I left. Just in case this experience goes as how I saw it in my head, me ending up with a cracked skull or a broken spine. I really didn't have anything valuable; I'd leave my truck to Jacob so he could fix it up. My CD collection would go to Edward, my clothes to Alice so she could enjoy burning them…

"Bella, Emmett is getting very impatient. I had to stop him from looking through your drawers," said a smooth voice from outside my bathroom. As soon as I heard that, I hopped out of the shower and got dressed in record time. We got into Edward's car and headed for the Cullen's mansion. When I walked through the front door, I looked over and I thought I was going to burst out into fits of laughter. The whole Cullen family was sitting around the coffee table, and on that table sat what I guessed was the DDR game system. The way they stared at it with such adoration, like it was a million dollars. I realized when they all looked at me with puzzled faces that I interrupted their moment with my laughter.

"I'm sorry, but your all looking at it likes it's god in box form."

"It pretty much is Bella; what you see right now is perfection. And we're the first ones to get it!" Emmett said, proudly. "Let's do this!" He ran to the box and ripped it open with out even trying. Alice took the disc and put it in the play station while Emmett took the wireless dance pads and connected them to the consol. In less than thirty seconds, the main menu came up and they chose 2 players, Alice versus Emmett. The thing that got me was that they chose expert even though they've never played before!

They picked the song "Funkytown" and as soon as they chose it, the song started and all these arrows came flying down the screen. I watched Emmett's' and Alice's' feet as they danced and all I could see was fast moving blurs. When I finally tore my eyes from their feet to watch the screen, I noticed that it kept saying perfect. I was baffled when I realized that they somehow managed to be hitting every arrow without missing a beat. And every time they would receive a perfect, nothing less.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"You understand that if I try to do that, I will probably do more damage to myself than what happened to me with James, right?"

"Bella…do you honestly think I am going to let a stupid game hurt you? Besides, there are easier levels."

"I hope your right," I said as I cringed at the image of me trying to play this game on expert. Edward laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

_Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown_

When the song finally ended, the scored came up. Emmett got a 100 perfect while Alice only got a 98 perfect; which meant that Emmett was the winner.

"Ha! I beat you Alice! My first time and I won!" yelled Emmett as he danced around Alice with a big grin on his face. I could tell that this wasn't going to be good. Alice just rolled her eyes and skipped back to the couch to sit next to Jasper. The next to go was Esme and Carlisle; they chose to dance to "Against All Odds" and they too chose expert. When the song started and the arrows started to scroll down the screen, everyone started laughing. It was funny to watch them dance that fast to a slow and romantic song. Surprisingly, they were actually pretty good too. Esme won that one and they decided that it was Jasper and Edwards turn to go next.

Edward kissed my forehead as he and Jasper started up to the dance mat. They picked their song and their difficulty so fast they none of us got to see what they were doing. We all looked at each other confused until we heard the familiar beat to "Play That Funky Music." Everyone burst out laughing, even Edward and Jasper. Edward turned around and winked at me as he rolled up his sleeves. Jasper reached in his pocket and pulled out two pairs of aviator sun glasses, handed one to Edward, and put them on. Jasper was grooving to the beat as he shook his hips while Edward was nodding his head.

_Yeah, once I was a boogie singer_

_Playing in a rock & roll band  
I never had no problems, yeah_

_Burning down the one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah_

_Got to start to feeling so low  
And I decided quickly yes, I did_

_To disco down and check out the show_

By this time, the whole Cullen family was up dancing and singing the song. I didn't know I knew all the words but apparently I did. I was dancing with Alice and we all were singing and laughing at the same time. I noticed in the corner Esme was taking pictures until Carlisle grabbed her and started dancing with her. I looked up at Edward and saw him not only singing, but also dancing at a really quick speed. What I would do for that kind of coordination. He looked so happy; he was smiling and every now and then, he and Jasper would give each other high fives. Right before the chorus kicked in, they both jumped and switched dance pads. Now Edward was on the right and Jasper was on the left. Not only that, but Emmett retrieved the Rock Band microphone and was dancing in between them singing:

_Yeah, they were dancing and singing _

_And moving to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me _

_Somebody turned around and shouted_

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…

The song finally ended and it announced that it was a tie; they both received 100 perfect. They turned around and bowed to us while we gave them a round of applause; I was pretty sure I heard some cat calls mixed in with it. They started laughing and turned and gave each other high fives. I ran up to Edward as he grabbed me up into a hug.

"That was great! I love you so much!" I said, laughing. Edward started laughing and kissed me on my forehead.

"Nice glasses," I laughed. He reached up, took them off and put them on me. I posed with my hands on my hips and said,

"How do I look?" He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on my lips.

"Pretty sexy, if you ask me. We will definitely have to keep these," he said with a smile. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the voice and the dreaded words I feared the most at the moment…

"Ohhhh, Bella! It's your turn!" Emmett sang. Here we go. I looked up at a smiling Edward and said,

"Tell my parents I love them." Edward rolled his eyes as he picked me up and placed me on the center of the dance mat. I looked next to me and saw that Rosalie was going against me; great.

"What song do you want?" she asked.

"Um…what about "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun?" Rosalie chose the song and set her difficulty to expert. I looked at Edward and I scrolled up to beginner. I could hear a few snickers behind me and heard, "I hope she doesn't break her neck." I turned around and saw that Emmett was the one whispering and laughing at me. "Hold on," I said to Rosalie.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" I asked, looking right at Emmett.

"Bella, c'mon! You have to admit that this is going to be funny. Carlisle even brought his bag and its hiding underneath the kitchen table!" laughed Emmett.

"Alright then, well I think it's time for a bet, don't you?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to keep it simple. If I can get through this whole song without falling or receiving any huge injuries, I get to choose your next song and difficulty and what you have to wear while doing it."

"What happens when you get hurt and I win, because that's the only one that's relevant to this bet…" smiled Emmett.

"You choose."

"If I win, we will have what we can call a "Bella and Emmett day!" Where I get you for one whole day and we can play as many games as I want with no complaints!" Damn, that was a good one. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was scared I was going to lose, so I agreed. Rosalie started the song and her arrows came immediately and fast while mine came really slow.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun__._

I kept thinking to myself, "You can do this Bella, just follow the arrows." It actually wasn't as bad as I thought. I was good at keeping the rhythm so the only thing I needed to worry about was hitting the right arrows. I didn't hit perfect all the time, and I did mess up a few times too. But the bet was about me getting hurt, not about accuracy. It was kind of distracting to see Rosalie next to me because she was dancing twice as fast as I was. And what distracted me even more was that Emmett grabbed the microphone again and was between us singing the song.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...  
When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...  
Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have_

Finally the song ended and I jumped around, pointed at Emmett and yelled,

"Ha! I won! I didn't get hurt, I didn't fall, and I didn't even stumble!" Emmett was standing next to Rosalie with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Alright, Alright! You win! I'm actually kind of proud of you, sister. Give me a hug!" Before I could run, Emmett came up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"What's my song and what am I wearing?"

"Dear Emmett, you haven't given me enough time to put together your outfit! We will just have to wait until tomorrow."

"What are you talking about…a costume?"

"Yes. Oh by the way, your dancing to Oops I did it again by Britney Spears. You might want to do some extra sit ups so you can fit into your outfit. I hope you like leather!" I said smiling, as Edward picked me up and drove me home. Outside the house, I could hear all the booming laughter.

I was sitting on my bed, snuggled up to Edward's chest. We were talking about the latest Cullen event.

"I can't believe that you're going to make Emmett dance to Britney Spears!" laughed Edward. He still couldn't get over the fact that I came up with that.

"I know…I have to go shopping with Alice tomorrow so we can pick out the perfect outfit. In the video, she's wearing red leather."

"I've heard red is a slimming color!" said Edward as we both started to laugh.

"You were great today," said Edward, as he grabbed my cheek and looked deep into my eyes.

"Me? I never knew you had that in you! Those glasses looked sexy on you. Why didn't I think to buy you those before?" I said, as I laughed. He leaned over and kissed me for a little bit. Of course he had to pull away when I started to take advantage of the moment.

"Bed time for the human," whispered Edward.

"Good. I'm going to need plenty of rest for tomorrow," I laughed. He kissed me once more and let me slip into a deep slumber.


End file.
